


Anything You Can Do

by Anonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Big Threesome, Happy Birthday Nico, M/M, Multi, Porn, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s always been an element of competition between Percy and Jason. It only gets worse when they start asking Nico to be the judge. And when it turns sexual, Nico isn’t entirely sure he’ll survive the experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Can Do

It all comes to a head on Nico's birthday.

Percy and Jason's relationship has always been a bit based on who can do what and how well each of them can do it. It started a little after Jason decided that he fit better at Camp Half-blood, and started spending most of his time there instead.

It escalated when Annabeth decides that she wants to study architecture in Paris and Rome and London, and no, she doesn't want Percy to come with her.

After that, there's not really anyone around to tell Percy no, to tell him when he should take a break or take it easy or to get him to calm down when he gets upset. And somehow, Nico and Jason end up filling that void.

Jason starts it, suggests that maybe Percy should calm down on the obstacle course before he breaks something. And Percy looks up at him, sweat dripping down his brow and over his bare chest and says “Make me.”

And, well, Jason was never once to turn down a challenge.

Jason won that round, but Percy wins the next one. Jason finds that if Percy is fighting him, he's not doing stupid things on the obstacle course, and he's usually more willing to get food afterwards. Nico joins them for dinner most nights, trying (poorly) to pretend he's not worried and nudging food closer to Percy whenever Percy looks away.

They figure out that Percy is better with swords, but Jason is better with spears.

When Piper says that she needs to spend time with her dad and that she doesn't have time for more than that in her life, as far as men go, Jason is upset, but not as bad as Percy is. Nico and Percy don't believe him, and Percy bets Jason five drachmas that Blackjack is faster than Tempest.

Jason was worried that Percy would throw the match to make him feel better, but Percy was right. Blackjack is faster. But Tempest is meaner.

After that, it becomes a thing. I can do this better than you can do it. I can do this faster than you can do it. Nico starts coming earlier and earlier, something that Percy and Jason both encourage.

Nico starts judging their matches, but he never offers to participate himself. Jason thinks, but never says, that Nico likes watching them fight.

Chiron sends the three of them out on quests together, because he knows a good thing when he sees it. Percy and Jason keep a running tally for how many monsters they kill, while Nico rolls his eyes at them both. Jason is at 51, Percy at 47, though Percy will argue that his were bigger.

It becomes common for Percy to look to his left, to know that Nico always has their back when he turns to Jason and says “I can take it down faster,”

And he's come to expect the way that Jason will quirk an eyebrow and say “You wanna bet?”

By the time Nico's birthday comes around, the three of them are inseparable and Percy can't imagine losing either of them.

“So, what are you getting Nico for his birthday?” Jason asks.

Percy tilts his chin up. “I'm not telling you. But it's awesome.”

Jason snorts. “Yeah, ok. But I can guarantee that mine is better.”

“Yeah right.”

Jason just smiles at him. “We'll see.”

–

Nico wasn't really expecting much for his birthday, though he'd asked Hazel to keep whatever she had planned to the extended crew of the Argo. It had been two years since they had defeated Gaia and he still had trouble believing that anyone would even show up.

He was careful not to say as much near Percy or Jason- he was pretty sure he wouldn't like how either of them would react to that. They could both be irritatingly vehement in his defense, especially if he was the one saying things.

The party itself is nice. Everyone constrains themselves to the type of party that Nico enjoys, with more talk than music and none of the party games that had broken out at Percy and Hazel's parties.

When things start to wind down, Hazel shoos Nico away from any clean up. Nico wants to protest, it's only right that he help, but Jason comes up at his side as quickly and quietly as if he had mastered shadow travel as well.

He grips Nico's arm below the elbow. “Hope you don't mind, we're going to borrow the birthday boy,” Jason says to Hazel.

“We?” Nico demands.

“We,” Percy says from Nico's other side. “Bye, Hazel.”

Hazel giggles and waves to them before Frank says something to draw her attention away.

“What do you say, Nico?” Percy leans down so that his breath touches Nico's ear. “Can you get us out of here?”

Nico suppresses a shiver and feels Jason tighten his grip on Nico's arm.

“Yeah, ok.” He’s gotten better at shadow travelling with more than one person lately, and it’s especially easy with Percy and Jason. After the past year, he knows how they feel in the shadows as well as he knows himself. 

“My place,” Jason says, and Nico doesn’t bother to reply. He grips each of their arms and thinks of Jason’s apartment, and when he opens his eyes, they’re there. 

“What’s it tonight?” Percy asks, dropping down onto the couch. “Video games?”

Jason licks his lips, which is in no way something that Nico pays attention to. “I actually have something else for Nico.”

“What?” Percy and Nico say it together, but Percy sounds considerably more indignant than Nico.

“Well,” Jason licks his lips again. “It might be for all of us.”

“What?” Percy says again, but Nico feels his own words drying up. 

In apartments, he usually ends up transporting to the corners, where shadows linger, so when he takes a step back from Jason’s intense gaze, he can already feel the wall at his back. Distantly, he can see Percy coming up beside Jason, but there’s something in the way that Jason moves that makes it hard to look away.

Jason takes another step forward, and Nico’s back hits the wall.

“It’s ok, Nico.” Jason’s voice in gentle, but he keeps moving closer and it’s making his head spin.

Then Jason leans down to press his lips against Nico's. Nico gasps, startled and then Jason's tongue was in his mouth, hot and gentle and just barely not enough. Distantly, Nico can hear Percy sputtering indignantly, but Nico can't focus on anything but the way Jason's mouth feels on his.

Then Jason pulls away, staring down at Nico with something that's almost concern. “Alright?”

Nico's breath is ragged, but he manages a smile. “Yeah.”

Without pulling further back, Jason turns his head to look at Percy. “Got something to say, Jackson?”

“You didn't say you'd be kissing him!”

Jason smirks, and Nico gets a bit distracted by how close that smirk is to his mouth. He wants to lick it, to feel the curve of it against his lips.

“We agreed not to tell what our presents were.”

“It was, you didn't, kissing doesn't count as a present!”

Jason turns back to Nico, and his blue eyes are playful. “Any objections, Nico?”

Nico shakes his head carefully, and Percy squawks indignantly. “Hey!”

Jason grins and kisses Nico again, pushing Nico back into the wall and sliding his tongue into Nico's mouth with sure movements. Tentatively, Nico begins to kiss back, moving his lips against Jason's and revelling in the way that Jason shifts closer.

And then Jason pulls back abruptly, and Nico has to fight not to follow Jason's mouth with his own.

“You call that a kiss, Grace?” Percy asks, one hand on Jason's shoulder.

Jason tilts up one eyebrow in an all-too-familiar expression. Nico feels a drop in his stomach that is dread or anticipation or something in between, and he's half expecting it when Jason replies “You think you can do any better?”

Percy doesn't even answer, just muscles Jason out of the way. He leans in like he's going to kiss Nico, and Nico is already leaning into it when Percy stops, one agonizing inch away. “This is ok, right?”

Nico feels affection swell in him, even though he wants to drag Percy down to him.

“Yeah. Yes.” Nico's voice is hoarse, and something in Percy's eyes darkens.

Percy's kisses are nothing like Jason's. Percy kisses are fierce and wild, pressing into Nico until he can hardly catch his breath. Nico's arms go to Percy's shoulder, holding on so that he won't fall under the onslaught of Percy's kisses.

Then Percy's hand on his waist slides up the dark fabric of Nico's shirt and Nico pulls his head away so that he can gasp, tilting his head back against the wall and struggling for air. Percy doesn't help, his hand still a hot pressure against Nico skin, his breath warm on Nico's neck.

“That wasn't so great,” Jason says coolly, and Percy growls directly into Nico's neck. The sound makes him shiver all over.

“I'll show you great,” Percy says to Jason. He reaches out with his free arm and pulls Jason in by the back of his neck. Then, so close that Nico could count the almost invisible dusting of freckles on Percy's nose, Percy yanks Jason into a kiss.

Something in Nico's brain short-circuits at the sight and he can only lean against the wall and gasp for air as Percy and Jason push and pull at one another with their mouths. Percy's hand is still under Nico's shirt, rhythmically clenching and unclenching in a way that is driving Nico crazy. His other hand is digging into Jason's hair, just short of pulling.

At this distance, Nico can see when Percy uses teeth, but even at a distance he would have seen the way that Jason jolted, a low sound reverberating through him. Jason's arm reaches out, pressing against the wall for support and Nico can see Percy's mouth curl up in a smirk.

Jason presses forward, reaching his other arm around and grabbing Percy's ass through his jeans. Percy pulls back and leans his forehead against Jason's for a long moment, sharing breaths.

Then Jason turns to Nico, his eyes dark and pupils blown. “Well?”

Nico opens his mouth, and a dry croak emerges. Percy leans over and bites Jason's ear gently.

“Hey!” Jason jumps, then, “behave.”

“Make me,” Percy replies. The tension between them crackles, and the sound of Jason's hand connecting with Percy's ass practically echoes. Percy's eyes go wide, and his hand tightens almost painfully on Nico's side.

“Did you just-”

“Problem?” Jason asks, and Percy bristles.

“No!” Percy shifts his stance, spreading out like he's bracing for a fight. The three of them are so close that when he moves his leg, it brushes up against where Nico is straining against the front of his jeans.

Nico makes a low, choked noise and clenches his hands into fists to stop himself from thrusting forward. Jason and Percy both turn to him like their heads are on strings, and it might be funny if Nico weren't so fucking turned on.

“I think we might be neglecting the birthday boy,” Jason says.

“Can't have that,” Percy agrees.

The two of them move in together, and Nico is starting to think that these two might do what the last seventeen years of his life have yet to manage and actually kill him. Then Jason is kissing him again while Percy runs both hands up Nico's chest, and Nico thinks that it might actually be worth it.

There's something consuming about Jason's kisses, for all their gentleness, a slow immersion that makes Nico's thoughts slow down like syrup. Together with the fiery trails of pleasure from Percy's fingers, it's almost too much.

Nico makes a low groan that feels torn out of him when Percy's hands find his nipples, and Jason pulls back to see what caused the noise. He sucks in a low breath when he sees Percy carefully stroke his thumbs over each of Nico's nipples, the dark fabric of Nico's shirt pulled up around Percy's wrist and bunching up around Nico's neck.

“Take it off,” Jason commands, voice hoarse. There's something about the command in his voice, the way his eyes are hot on the spot where Percy is still touching him, about the way that Percy is pinching his left nipple between thumb and forefinger, that makes Nico's knees go weak, then give out entirely.

Percy surges forward when Nico goes down, pressing him fully against the wall and propping him up with one leg between Nico's legs. He kisses like he's starving for it, and Nico gives back as good as he gets. It feels almost like fighting, a tangle of emotions with physical movement that has Nico spiralling out of control. His hands scrabble for purchase on the wall behind him and he can't find any.

Percy's thigh presses against Nico's cock through his jeans, and Nico thrusts against it helplessly, a low keening noise escaping his mouth. He feels stretched and out of control and wonderful.

Then Percy yelps, Jason tugging his head back by the hair. “Shirt off,” Jason says, reaching out for Nico's shirt with sure hands and tugging it off. He looks down at Nico with an expression of satisfaction, and Nico feels the need to cover himself.

“You too,” Percy tells Jason. Jason rolls his eyes, but strips his shirt off without argument. Percy hesitates for only a moment, then leans in for a quick kiss from Nico before he pulls back completely. 

Without Percy’s weight to keep him propped against the wall, Nico starts to slide down the wall, knees still weak.

“I got you,” Jason says, infinitely gentle and caring. He pulls Nico against him, Nico’s back pressed to Jason’s bare chest. Percy watches them both with eyes gone dark and hot as he strips off his shirt. 

“I know you do,” Nico says. He leans his head back on Jason’s chest, tilting his head up for a kiss. Jason smiles and obliges. The angle is awkward, almost painful, but the kiss more than makes up for it.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that,” Percy says softly. When Nico looks, Percy is standing there, shirt discarded, watching them both with open affection. 

“You won’t have too,” Jason replies, flattening one hand against Nico’s stomach possessively. 

“Good.” Percy steps in to kiss Jason, sandwiching Nico between the two of them. He tilts his head up to watch them kiss, and finds himself agreeing with Percy- he’ll never get tired of this.

Feeling bold, he flattens his palms against Percy’s chest, grinning when Percy makes a low noise. Their relative height differences put Percy’s shoulder at level with Nico’s mouth, so Nico leans forward and kisses his collarbone. 

With a gasp, Percy breaks free from Jason to tilt Nico’s head up. “You know I love you, right?” He kisses Nico before Nico can respond. Then Jason puts a firm hand on Nico’s jaw and tugs him away from Percy. 

“We both do.” Jason steals his own kiss, and Nico feels dizzy from lust and emotions too big for him to put into words.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Percy says into his ear. “I just wanted you to know.”

Nico surges upwards, gripping Percy's head in his hands and pulling Percy almost on top of him as he kisses him fiercely.

Percy gasps into it, steadying himself with a hand on Jason's thigh.

“I love you,” he says, half into Percy's mouth. “So fucking much. Both of you.”

Percy pulls back and fixes his attention on Nico's neck, nibbling a slow trail from Nico's jaw to his collarbone. Jason tilts Nico's head back and kisses him again. 

“And now,” Percy says against Nico’s skin. “We’re going to show you just how much.”

Nico fists his hands into Percy’s hair, trying to find something steady to hold onto. “You don’t have to,” he gasps, trying to think with Jason’s mouth still so close. “I don’t need-”

“Shut up,” Percy says, biting at Nico’s collarbone hard enough to make Nico jolt, thrusting against Percy’s leg.

Jason reaches around Nico to tug at Percy’s hair. “Don’t be rude.”

Percy catches Jason’s wrist in his hand and brings it to his mouth, sucking Jason’s fingers into his mouth. Jason gasps, and Nico has to tilt his head back against Jason’s shoulder as he struggles for air. Percy is smirking at them both, his mouth falling open as he swirls his tongue around Jason’s fingers.

“Percy,” Jason gasps, breath ragged.

Percy releases Jason’s wrist and pulls off with a last kiss to Jason’s fingertips. “This is about Nico, remember?”

“I hate you right now,” Jason says.

Percy presses chest to chest with Nico to give Jason a kiss, biting into Jason’s mouth until Jason gasps. “Liar.”

Nico whimpers as he watches them kiss, feeling Jason’s hands on his waist, Percy pressed against him from thigh to shoulder. 

“Maybe we should,” he gasps out, “the bed.”

Jason and Percy don’t even seem to hear him, and Jason’s hands are moving from Nico’s stomach to Percy’s waist and back. 

“Come on,” Percy growls at Jason, pushing even closer. The position pushes his thigh between Nico’s legs again and now Nico can feel that Jason is just as hard, just barely moving his hips into the small of Nico’s back.

Nico’s breath comes almost too fast as he struggles for air, torn between the ragged edges of his self control and the desperate need to come. 

“Please,” he gasps, not even sure who’s he’s addressing and too turned on to care.

When neither of them respond, Nico puts his hands flat on Percy's chest, resisting the urge to run his fingers over the bare expanse of skin, and he pushes Percy away from him.

 

Percy and Jason seperate with a wet, filthy noise, and Percy's eyes are dazed when he looks down at Nico.  
“What?”

 

“Bed.” Nico tries to sound less like a desperate movie heroine, but the truth is that he's about five seconds from trying to climb up Percy's body and rutting against him right there.

 

“Good idea,” Jason says.

 

“That's our Nico,” Percy replies. Mischief flashes in his green eyes, and quicker than Nico can think, Percy stoops and then Nico's stomach drops as he's lifted suddenly into the air, Percy's arms under his knees and behind his shoulders.

 

“Bed, you said?”

 

“Put me down!” Nico says, but Percy just laughs.

 

“If I had my way, I would never put you down,” he says, ducking his head so that he speaks straight into Nico's ear.

 

“Wow, cheesy much?” Jason remarks, already sprawling on the bed. It's large enough to accomidate all three of them, and Nico should have guessed something was up when Jason had made them help him move it in with no explanation as to why.

 

“Shut up, Jason,” Percy replies, putting Nico down on the bed so that Nico's feet hang off the end. “Nico and I are busy.” He steps in between Nico's legs, and Nico spreads his legs wider to accommodate him. Gently, Percy tucks a strand of hair behind Nico's ear. “You're ok with this, right? With us?” Percy flicks his eyes up to look at Jason.

 

Nico leans up to give Percy a kiss, chaste and lingering. “Don't be stupid.”

 

Percy snorts, and it shouldn't be attractive. “Want to hear a secret?”

 

Nico looks over his shoulder to where Jason is watching them both, eyes intent. He turns back to Percy. “Yeah.”

 

Percy leans down and kisses the point where Nico's pulse beats strong under his skin. Then, slowly, he trails his lips down Nico's chest before stopping just above his heart, placing a kiss there. His hands are playing up and down Nico's ribs, and he moves further down so that his mouth hovers above Nico's nipple. Then he stops, his breath just ghosting over Nico's skin and making Nico squirm. “I give better head than Jason.”

 

Nico is caught between wanting to laugh and groan, and his head thunks back against the bed.

 

“Prove it,” Jason says, and Percy looks up at him and grins.

 

“Ok.”

 

Jason reaches down and grabs Nico under the arms to pull him up the bed. Nico shoves him off. “I am not a toy! Stop manhandling me!”

 

Jason pulls his hands back immediately. “Sorry, sorry. Come here?” He spreads his legs hopefully, indicating the space between them. Nico's eyes are drawn to the tent in his jeans, the way the zipper is straining and swallows heavily.

 

“Ok,” he says, voice thick. Jason leans against the headboard, watching Nico. The bed is large enough that Nico has to crawl, and he's aware of Percy behind him. Nico stops just before Jason, sitting up so that he's kneeling, one knee on either side of Jason's leg.

 

For a moment, they just watch one another. Then Jason reaches up to rest his hand on Nico's jaw and pull him into a kiss. This one sweeps through him like a static shock, and he has to put his hands on Jason's shoulder to steady himself.

 

Nico jumps when he feels a hand rest on the small of his back. Then he feels Jason jolt against him, making a low sound into Nico's mouth.

 

Nico pulls back enough to see Percy sucking on Jason's nipple. “Don't let me stop you,” he says, pulling off.

 

“Backing out?” Jason asks, and Percy glares at him.

 

“No.” He scrapes his teeth over Jason's nipple and grins when Jason arches up, swearing. Then Percy pulls back completely. “I guess it's time for me to put my money where my mouth is. So to speak.”

 

Nico and Jason both move together, pushing Percy over the side of the bed. He catches himself, laughing.

 

“Come here,” Jason tugs Nico's arm gently, giving him room to pull away. Nico follows willingly, settling in the v between Jason's legs. Nico leans back against Jason's chest and looks up at him.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Jason replies, grinning. He puts his hands on Nico's hips and pulls. Nico gasps when his butt makes sudden contact with Jason's cock through his pants. Jason groans, muffling the noise in Nico's neck.

 

Percy kneels up next to both of them. “Want to know why I give better head than Jason?”

 

“He says, with no proof to back him up,” Jason adds. His hands are still on Nico's hips, hot against his skin.

 

Percy ignores him, pressing his mouth to the center of Nico's chest and following the path cut by Nico's muscles down. “It's because.” Percy stops to suck a bruise into the spot where a fine line of dark hair trails into Nico's pants.

 

Jason slides his hands around and undoes the button on Nico's jeans, and the sound of the zipper roars in Nico's ears, making his pulse rush. Then Jason's hand is in his pants, touching him. Nico throws his head back against Jason's shoulder and moans.

 

Percy moves left and starts sucking a hicky on Nico's protruding hip bone and Jason is stroking him with sure movements and Nico can hardly breathe, hardly think.

 

“Because why, Percy?” Jason asks, voice thick. He's pushing Nico's pants and boxers down enough that his cock springs free, and Nico hisses when it hits the cool air.

 

“Because,” Percy says, sitting up and pulling back. Nico moans and reaches for him, but Percy is just moving around so that he can lie between Nico's legs, leaning on his forearms. He presses a kiss just above where Jason's hand is still wrapped around the base of Nico's cock. “Because I can hold my breath for a long,” he licks a hot line up Nico's shaft and Nico makes a low, desperate noise. “long time.”

 

Then Percy swallows him down, and gods, Jason still hasn't moved his hand, is moving it in conjunction with the slow bob of Percy's head, and Nico thinks he might actually scream.

 

Jason's breath is hot and heavy in his ear, and Jason is panting almost as bad as Nico is.

 

“Uhn.” Nico can only make desperate noises as he fights not to thrust into the wet heat of Percy's mouth, clenching his hands into fists. He keeps trying to look away, to hold longer, but his eyes are drawn back to the way that Percy's mouth stretches around him, the flush high on Percy's cheeks, the way his throat his stretched long as he tilts his head up to take Nico even deeper.

 

"Percy,” Nico gasps, and Percy groans around him. The feeling of it shoots through Nico's entire body and he cries out, his head thunking against Jason's chest.

 

Jason's hand around him is a sloppy rhythm, sometimes forgetting that he's doing anything, sometimes clenching tight when Jason makes low noises in his throat. But Jason's thrusts against Nico's back are regular and the thought of Jason grinding against him, of strong, in-control Jason losing it like that is almost as hot as what Percy is doing to him.

 

Nico turns his head into Jason's shoulder when the sight of Percy gets to be too much, but Jason's eyes are dark and hot, fixed on Percy without blinking. It's not any easier to bear, and Nico has to close his eyes.

 

“Jason,” he moans, voice cracking, and Jason's hips stutter up against him.

 

“Come on,” Jason moans, and his free hand presses against the back of Percy's neck. He doesn't press him down, but it does something to Percy, makes him ever more wild. He swallows around Nico, and Nico cries out, thrusting up before he can stop himself.

 

Percy pulls off, coughing. His eyes look huge in his flushed face, all pupil, and his lips are slick and swollen.

 

“I thought you gave the best head ever,” Jason says, and Percy swears at him before turns his attention back to Nico. This time, he bats Jason's hand away from Nico and starts licking around the base. Then he switches to long, slow licks up Nico's entire length while Nico swears and shakes and tries not to come.

 

“Percy, I can't-”

 

“It's ok,” Jason says into his ear, “It's ok.”

 

As if agreeing, Percy swallows Nico down again, throat clenching around him and that's it, Nico's done. He curls around Percy's head when he comes, and Jason's hand is hot against his belly. Percy doesn't pull away, just swallows and swallows.

 

It feels never ending and it burns through him, hot and cleansing and so fucking good.

 

Nico slumps back against Jason's chest, breath coming is gasps. His throat feels rough, like he's been yelling, and everything feels brightly lit and fuzzy.

 

Percy crawls up to his side, and there's come dripping out the corner of one mouth. His lips are bright red and his jeans are wet in the front, distorted with arousal. He looks like a wet dream come to life, and Nico feels himself twitch at the sight.

 

Jason groans and pulls Percy towards him by the back of the neck, licking Nico's come off of him with dirty fervour and plundering his mouth like he can't get enough.

 

Percy is just as bad, and Nico is caught between the two of them as they kiss like they'll die without it. He's not entirely sure he minds.

 

Feeling slow and bold and almost lazy with satisfaction, Nico reaches for the zipper on Percy's pants, put in easy reach by the way Percy is kneeling at his side.

 

Percy pulls away from Jason as soon as the zipper comes down, cradling Nico's head in both hands and kissing him. Then Jason pulls Nico towards him, taking his own kiss.

 

When Jason pulls back, he looks at Percy. “I still think I can do better.”

 

“You'll have to wait for next time,” Percy replies smugly. “He looks pretty satisfied to me.”

 

Nico feels pretty satisfied, loose limbed and comfortable against Jason.

 

“I wasn't talking about Nico,” Jason replies. Percy's jeans are gaping open, so it's not difficult for Jason to reach in and pull Percy's cock out through the slit in his boxers. Percy gives a guttural moan that effects even Nico. Jason licks his lips.

 

Nico is still in the way, but neither of them seem to care. Percy inches forward on his knees, then braces his arms on the headboard. The noise he makes when Jason sucks him down makes Nico's toes curl.

 

Nico is leaning half sideways over Jason's leg so that Percy has room, and he's wondering if it's worth the effort to move, when the view is already so good. Percy's head is hanging down between his arms, biting his lip like he's determined not to make a sound. Jason's lips are stretched red around Percy, one hand one Percy's hip.

 

From his angle, Nico can't move much, so he shifts himself so that he can still see them both, trying to get into a good angle to get his hands on Jason. In the end, his arm is bent weird and he can't see what he's doing, but he feels the warm bulge against his palm and presses down.

 

Jason grunts, and it's like a cause and effect reaction in battle, the way that it makes Percy thrust just a little, his eyes screwed shut with pleasure. Jason's fingers clench and unclench on Percy's hip.

 

Nico keeps up the slow pressure, stroking Jason as much as he can through his jeans until Jason's mouth falls open as he starts to pant.

 

Percy makes a low desperate noise and he thrusts forward towards Jason's mouth. He misses, and his cock skitters across Jason's cheek, leaving a shiny trail. Nico wants to lick it clean, but it's not worth the effort of moving, and so he just watches as it catches the light when Jason breathes.

 

“Nico,” Jason grunts, and it makes Percy's hips stutter again. “Calm down, Jackson, I got you.”

 

“Someone had better,” Percy replies, and his voice is strained and thick. “Jason, I'm close,”

 

“Me too.” Jason reaches up and wraps one hand around Percy's cock, using quick, ruthless strokes. “Don't come on me.”

 

Percy draws in a sharp breath and it comes out as a moan. “Don't say shit like that.”

 

“I said don't!”

 

“You, uhn, you'd like it,” Percy gasps out, and then he's coming. Jason cups his palm around the head and it spills over his hand and down his wrist.

 

Jason's own breaths are coming faster now, leaning his head against Percy's hip as Nico keeps working him through his jeans.

 

“Nico, come on,” Jason pants.

 

“You come on,” Nico replies, pressing hard with the heel of his hand.

 

Jason gasps and groans and his head hits the headboard with a thud as he comes. Nico can feel warm wetness against him palm and pulls away.

 

“Gods,” Percy says, almost falling over Jason as he collapsed.

 

“Don't say that,” Jason replies, voice slurred. He shifts his legs so that Nico isn't so awkward, and Nico helps by moving just enough that he's lying next to Jason instead of on him.

 

The end up with Jason in the middle, Percy's head on his chest and one leg slung over Jason's, while Nico grips Percy's hand over Jason's stomach, Jason's arm around his shoulders.

 

After a moment, Percy says, “I can't believe you came in your pants.” Then “Ow!” when Jason elbows him in the ribs.

 

“I still lasted longer than you,” Jason replies, and Percy yawns into his face. From the expression on Percy's face, it was more exhaustion than a statement.

 

“There's always next time,” Percy says, and yawns again.

 

Jason turns his head to look at Nico, who smiles back at him. “Yeah,” Jason says. “Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr by the same name for more fics and sneak peeks!


End file.
